nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol in Missions
Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol in Missions is a 2019 Action-Animated Nicktoons show that released in August 20, 2019. This is a similar to Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol. This Theme Song is the same as Planet Sheen. The Production Companies has change: Nelvana: A Corus Entertainment Company was change into a newest Logo who is YTV Original: A Corus Company and Cinar Productions was change into Sesame Workshop. MB5 Characters appears in the 2019 show. New Stuff in 2019 of September 16. You can get Costumes, Toys, Party Stuff, Clothes, School Supplies and More in any Stores. Action Animal Packs and Badges: You can get Audryck, Carlito, Carlie Mcgill, Eva, Kendryck and Danjhely in one pack. Featuring the new Action Pack Members: Caramel Carla and Little Flighter. And the Animal Patrol Team comes inside a package called "Animal Patrol Action Animal Packs" with a Animal Patrol Badge with the Mini Animal Team. MB5: APIM New Characters: Plum Plattie, Danni Spotson, Sunflower, Pearly Spark, Renston Trickster and Birma Bluepoint. Seasons (Same as the Paw Patrol) Episodes Number: 180 Episodes Season 1 Episodes (August 20, 2019) Place Yardley New Styles in 2019 Audryck has Furry Feathers on his chest and a Orange Cap on his head. Carlito has a "T" letter square clip on his belt just like El Tigre. Kendryck has freckles on his face. Danjhely has a Shiny Teal Hair Bow in her head. Eva has a Bright Orange Bracelet in her front paw. Carlie Mcgill has furry hairs on her cheeks and a Striped bow on her head. Caramel Carla has spots on her back and a Bright Neon Orange Heart-Shape Hairclip on her hair. Freshy Flower has a Speaker on her tummy. Little Flighter has Bright Green Goggles in his head. Lil' Stinky has Light Purple-Pink Glasses in her head so she can wear them and sees better. Rattz has a Teal Headband in his head. Bluecorn has some Bright Red Shoes with polka-dots patterns on her legs. Barley Fliptrick has a Bright Lavender Helmet in her head so she can be safety. Trinna is wear her School Uniform on. Violet Vallery wears her School Uniform just like Trinna. Princess Razzberries wears her pretty dress on. Bluesy wears his Referee Outfit on. Dania wears her Cheerleader Outfit on. Little Loppie wears a Bon-Bon Skirt, Peppermint Shoes and & Mint Chip Hair Ribbon in her hair. Sneakers wears her School Cosplay Outfit on. Quilly wears her Artistic Outfit on. Characters Main Characters: Lollipop (Leader of the Animal Patrol Team) Ruffles O'Reilly (Lollipop's Helper) Audryck (Leader member as a Water Animal) Carlito (Safari Recycling Animal) Carlie Mcgill (North African Construction Animal) Eva (Canine Pilot Animal) Kendryck (Feline Spy-Police Animal) Danjhely (Co-Leader Australian Firefighter-Medical Animal) Caramel Carla (New member of the team as a Forest Arctic-Camper Animal) Freshy Flower (Caramel Carla's Sidekick) Little Flighter (Joining the Team as a Australia Jungle-Repair Animal) Sweet Treatie (Lollipop's pet Robot Raccoon) Flipsy Flop (Cheerleader) The Mini Animal Team (The 6 Kids are the mini group for the Animal Patrol Team) Jellia (A Animatronic Jackalope who is Animal Patrol Team's Friend) Mighty Bug 5 Team: Jason (Mighty Bug) - A blue beetle whose superhero identity, Mighty Bug, gives the team its name. His superpower is "mighty vision." Antny (Super Antny) - A small purple ant whose superhero ability is the "power to grow." Lizzy (Invisilizzy) - An orange honeybee who can become invisible. Catybug (Go Girl) - A ladybug with a jet pack, enabling her to fly at high speeds. Parnell - A timid earthworm with excellent driving skills. His superhero name is the same as his true identity. Princess Bug: A new member of the Team with her power to Magic on her Magic Wand. New Main Characters: Renston Trickster (A Red Fox who is Danjhely's Friend) Birma Bluepoint (A Siamese Kitten who is Caramel Carla's Cousin) Pearly Spark (A White & Tan Persian Kitten who is a Child) Plum Plattie (A Wolf Cub who is a Enemy of Missie Clawser & her Pack) Sunflower (A Hog-nosed Skunk who is a Student) Danni Spotson (A Dalmatian who is a Big Sister for Eva) Main Villians: Missie Clawser (A Leader Forest Coyote who is the Main Antagonist of the series) The Coyote Pack (The Names are: Theo, Bitter, Sharpclaw, Crooker, and Laslo are Miss Clawser's Henchmen) The Coyote Kids (A Pack of 6 Kids who are The Mini Animal Team's Arch-Nemesis) New Children Friends for the Animal Patrol Team: Lil' Cookiedrink (A Pink Hamster who is very Sweet as a Treat) Bradie Bonester (A Little Tan Collie who is very nervous) Feather Wood (A Woodpecker who likes to be friends to the others) Panic Falconette (A Neon Woodpecker who is Feather Wood's Sister) Brownie Jr. (A Brown Hopping Mouse who like to hop and jump) Sugar Hop-Hop (A Cottontail Rabbit who is Brownie's Jr.'s Friend) Softly Knox (A Chinchilla who likes to play and have fun) Mira Surrey (A Meerkat who is the Play Kid) New Siblings for the APT's Children Friends: Lil' Stench (A Dark Purple and White Skunk who is Lil' Stinky's Brother) ChipperCorn (A Orange Chipmunk who is Bluecorn's Brother) Animal Patrol Team's Children Friends: Miss Candiecream (A Polar Bear Cub who is Lollipop's Friend) Little Loppie (A Kangaroo Joey who is very Sugar as a Candy) Eleni (A Younger Speedy Red Fox Kit) Barley Fliptrick (A Little Skateboarding Alley Cat) Hummy JewelFeather (A Hatchling Hummingbird) Lacey Husker (A Little Husky who is Ranger's Daughter) Bluecorn (A Chipmunk who is a friend for the Animal Patrol) Lil' Stinky (A Purple Skunk who greets Bluecorn) Rattz (A Raccoon who is Lil' Stinky's Best Friend) Trinna (A Tree Squirrel who is a Student and Audryck and Danjhely's Friend) Violet Vallery (A Musician Squirrel who is Trinna's Friend) Quilly (A Porcupine who is a Artistic Student) Princess Razzberries (A Older Princess Fox who meets Bluecorn and her Friends) Tannier and Muffins (2 Flying Squirrels are Little Flighter's Friends) Bluesy Beaverton (A Referee Kid) Dania Beaverton (A Cheerleader Kid) Sneakers (A Torch Key Raccoon who is Hummy's Friend and Rattz's Sister) Aster and Finny (Swimming Skunk Twins and friends with Tannier and Muffins) Honey Bun-Bun (A Brown Bear Cub who lives in the Forest) Willow Blue, Quinker and Hunny Hallie (A Wallaby Joey, a Quokka & a Hamster who are 3 Aquatic Friends) Adults: Acornutty (A Animatronic Chipmunk who is a Singer) Fire Flight (A Sugar Glider who lives in a Circus) Pinky Popper (A Possum who is a Practice Power Teacher) Ranger Husker (A Husky who lives in the Snowy Mountain) Warren Plainley (A Warthog who is the Bus Driver to drive the Bus) Pets: Coolwater (Audryck's pet Fox Kit) Melonberry (Danjhely's pet Otter Pup) Sandy (APT's pet Flying Squirrel Robot) Little Bitey and Giggle Paws (A Little Yellow Rat and a Mid-Size Grey Kitten who are Pets for Miss Candiecream) Aqua-Ferrie (A Ferret who is Lil' Cookiedrink's pet) Pockity (A Magenta Bunny with a Neon Yellow Bow on her Head who is Brownie Jr.'s pet) Muffin Geepig (Bluecorn's pet Guinea Pig) Sparkle Splash (Trinna's pet Animatronic Sea Otter) Hopper & Marco and Biskit (A Frog and 2 Hamsters are Princess Razzberries's Pets) Category:Shows Category:Nicktoons Category:Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol in Missions